Wondering Jade
by thePest1992
Summary: During a zombie apocalypse you should only have to worry about surviving not about finding you 12 year-old daughter. But for Jade Black that's one in the same.
1. Intro

During a zombie apocalypse you should only have to worry about surviving not about finding you 12 year-old daughter. But for Jade Black that's one in the same.

Intro

Name: Jade Rose Black

Age: 28

Looks: Looks like Megan Fox with long sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes, Tattoos (her daughter Sophia's name with angle wings on her left wrist, an arrow with DD in the middle on her right wrist), normally wares holy pants with a black tang top and a purple vest.

Family: Both her Parents are Deceased, her Daughter Sophia (age: 12) was kidnapped a week before the world became over run by the walking dead.


	2. Before

Chapter One: Before

(Jade's Pov)

-Week Before Zombie Apocalypse-

I felt bad that I had to be at work while Sophia was at home sick with our neighbor watching her. "I'll take her to get some Ice Cream when I get home if she's feeling better!" I thought to myself as I was finishing up with work. I was out of the building as soon as I was allowed to go from my boss. When I got home I noticed something off I didn't see our neighbor on the couch or hear Sophia coughing upstairs. "Maybe she's asleep? I'll just take a peek." I said to myself trying not to panic. I slowly made my way up the stairs to the second floor but still I didn't hear anything. I knocked on the door to her room "Sophia, honey its mommy are you awake?" I said softly just incase she was asleep. "Sophia?" I said louder this time. But when I still didn't get a respond I started to get worried so I threw open her door. I screamed at what I saw her room was wracked it looked like a storm had blown through it. There were night tables with drawers pulled out and the closet was opened and looked like someone had taken most of her clothes out of it. I ran and checked all of the bedrooms and bathrooms yelling for her just hoping that she were just playing a joke on me. But as I ran out of rooms to look I realized that both her and our neighbor where know where to be found. I ran to the phone and called that police hoping that they would be able to help me find my daughter. "911, what's your emergency?" the lady at the other end of the line said in her monotone voice. "Please you have to help me she's gone I've looked everywhere for her and..." I started to talk before I was interrupted. "Ma'am please slow down, now who is gone?" "My baby I can't find her she's not here anymore!" I yelled crying. "Ma'am I'm sending an Officer over to you can I have you address?" (Don't know if this really how it works if not sorry) After I gave her my address I slowly walked back to Sophia's room and stared to cry while holding on to her favorite teddy bear she named "Freddie the Teddy" I remember that I didn't find the neighbor that was supposed to be watching her wasn't here either. (I'm not going through the whole police thing because I don't know how all that goes) "Will let you know if we find anything Miss Black." One of the Officers said as they were leaving after two hours of questions.

-Time Skip- One Week Later- Day Before Zombie Apocalypse-

It's been about a week since my baby was taken from me I miss her so much but i just received a call from the Officer that was put on the case. They believe that she's in Georgia with Coral and Ed Peletier who was going by a different name with they lived next to us for the past three years. I hurried home and packed a suitcase for myself and jumped into my car and drove to where the Officer was waiting with more information on the case. But what I didn't know was that I would never make it to the Officers or that I wouldn't see my baby for the next month.


	3. Beginning of the End

Chapter Two: Beginning of the End

(Jade's Pov)

-Day of the Zombie Apocalypse-

I didn't know nor do I care how it happened but what I do know is that if I ever find out whoever started it I'm going to kill them. Let me start at the End that's right the End as in "The End of the World as We Know it" I can only say one word that might help you understand what I'm taking about "Zombie's" that's right a zombie apocalypse. Right, let's go back to when I got the call. I was about to find my little Sophia these bustards show up and fuck up all of my plans. I was on my way to the Police station in Georgia where they believe that the Peletier's are holding her. I drove all night trying to get there as fast as possible but as I drove into Georgia I noticed something was wrong people were biting other people and eating them. I just kept driving until I got to the Police Station I didn't get out of my car. Those things were everywhere I had to get out of there but first I needed that case information I was not going to lose her. Not yet that is. I'm glad that Sophia's father taught me how to use guns, crossbow, and knives before we slit up. I grabbed my knives and a big black bag before I got out of my car and slowly made my way into the station. I noticed that there was no one there so I started to look around listening for groans and moaning of the freaks. Not hearing anything yet I made my way to where the Officer said he would be. Right before I opened the door to the room I heard groaning coming from it I slowly opened it looking for where ever the groans were coming from only to see a freak chained to a table trying to get free. I quickly stabbed him in the head to shut him up before he drew anymore of them here. I looked around to make sure that no one was near. Once I was sure I started to look for my daughters case file when I found it I put it in my bad then I started to look for anything that I could use like food, water, or weapons. Whatever I thought that could be of use I put in my bag then I got ready to leave when I realized that I would need a bigger and more durable car. So I looked around for keys to see what I could find that was durable and good on gas. I found keys to some Impalas and Saturn's but nothing that was really good I was about to take one of the Saturn's when I found a Conquest Knight XV and a trailer with an Triumph Rocket III Roadster already loaded on it all I had to do was hook up the trailer to the conquest knight XV and I was ready to go. Once all that was done I made sure I have everything from my old car put into my new car and I made sure to look around for anything else that I could use on this trip to find my daughter. On my last look around I found a German shepherd, a Siberian husky, and a Doberman puppy just sitting and looking at me I looked at the information on their cage door the German shepherd puppy is a boy named is Gus, the Siberian husky puppy is a girl named Sami, and the Doberman puppy is also a girl and her name is Kris. I look at them a little bit longer then hook up their collars and leashes. I put them in my new car then looked around for food and other thing they might need. Then I got into the car looked at the dogs and drove off to look for my baby girl.


	4. Sophia's PROV

Chapter Three: Sophia

(Sophia's Pov)

-Day of Kidnapping-

I dislike begin sick, but now I hate it because the last day I was sick I was taken away from my mommy. I didn't know that at the time I wasn't going to see her for a long time. "I want my mommy why can't I stay home until she comes home?" I asked my neighbor that was watching me that day. "Shut her up Coral! I don't want the brat to give us away!" my neighbor's husbands yelled at her. I start to cry as his yelling scared me I'm not used to yelling cause the only time that mommy yelled was at the TV during games. "Shh… its okay honey mommy's right here. There's no reason to cry." She said as she turned around to look at me in the backseat of their car. "Shut her up Coral now!" he yelled again gripping the steering wheel. "Shh… honey you know that daddy doesn't like crying so you need to stop okay?" "You're not my mommy and he's not my daddy! I want my REAL MOMMY NOW…" SLAP! I was stunned I could feel my cheek heating up and more tears coming to my eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER TAKE TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY THAT TO HER I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he yelled glaring at me from his spot behind the wheel.

"Ed… that was uncalled for you know how our Sophia gets these strange ideas in her head I don't mind that she plays pretend." Coral, I guess that's her real name said, looking at him calmly.

(Sorry for the sort chapter but I think I'm just going to just keep writing in Jades Pov)


End file.
